


Max’s Birthday 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Birthday fic but not really, M/M, Sequel, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Max has yet another birthday...only a month later





	Max’s Birthday 2: Electric Boogaloo

“So let me get this straight.” Geek sighs as she takes in the sight in the living room. “You say it’s Max’s birthday… despite the fact that we clearly celebrated his birthday a month ago?” They ask. “Yep. Isn’t inconsistent cannon great?” Max says as he swings around on a pole. Geek shakes his head. “And you actually got him a stripper pole?” Geek asks Sam. “I hear it’s a fantastic way to work out ones core?” Sam tries. “Nice try, Sam. But we all know that there is another motivation for getting a stripper pole. Here's a hint: It’s in the word stripper pole.” Geek points out. 

“Is the answer pole?” Max asks. “No, Max the answer is not pole.” Geek shoots down. “Is it rip?” Sam asks, trying to avoid being called out. “No it’s not-” “Is it trip?” Max interrupts. “No-” “OH! How about the word stripe?” Sam adds. “NO! You guys know exactly what I’m referring to!” Geek exclaims. “...I don’t wear clothes…?” Max points out. 

Geek slaps them self in the face. “No- you know what let's just drop the topic.” Geek says with a defeated sigh. “OH! Are we talking about how I can get Sam to strip and dance on the pole because it’s my birthday?” Max asks. Sam looks down to the floor in shame. “We were so close, Max. So close to salvation. But then you threw it all away for what? A chance at glory? Spite?” Sam sullenly asks. “Thirst.” Max chirps as he wiggles his eyebrows. “And only a tall glass of dog man can quench it.” He adds with a wink. “I’m gonna head up to my room and read my textbook or something before I lose my lunch.” Geek says as she tries to excuse themselves. 

“Aw come on, Geek! We aren’t gonna do that until WAY later.” Max whines. “Then stop talking about these topics. I’m but a child you see.” Geek says as he gestures to himself, a child. “Yes, let us listen to Geek, our child genius, about this, Max,” Sam pleads. “I don’t know, Sam. I feel like you used WAY too many commas in that plead for mercy.” Max points out. “Max, my husband, my sunshine, my nightmares, my ice cream scoop, my beautiful lagomorph, please, for, the, love, of, god, stop.” Sam pleads. “Sam stop you are using up all the commas!” Max cries out. “Then, promise, me, that, you, will, change, the, topic, immediately.” Sam huffs. 

“Okay okay fine! I will drop the topic Sam! ...Great! Now we're out of commas!” Max exclaims. “Oh? We should have some in the kitchen. Geek please grab them.” Sam asks. Geek leaves in search of the commas. “Can’t we just break off one of the quotation mark symbols and use that as a comma Sam?” Max asks. “But then what will we use to signify dialogue?” Sam asks. ‘I don’t know, maybe we can just use apostrophe?’ Max shrugs. ‘Max!’ Sam shouts. ‘Whoops?’ 

‘Hey, guys. I couldn't find- what happened to the quotation marks?’ Geek asks as they come back into the living room. ‘Max broke the quotation marks so that we have commas again, which I think is a bad idea.’ Sam tells. ‘Don’t snitch on me! I’m your husband!’ Max says as he holds up his hand with his ring on it. ‘Ugh… I hate the way the dialogue looks now!’ Geek whines. 

‘Hey! Why don’t we just use two apostrophes, huh?’ Max offers. ‘ Okay, sure. That could work, if it wasn’t for what happens when you have two apostrophes right beside each other.’ Geek says. ‘What happens? Max asks. ‘This, ‘’. It doesn’t work.’ Geek explains. ‘I have a question.’ Sam says as he raises his hand. ‘Shoot.’ Geek says as he points a finger gun at Sam. ‘How’d you pronounce that with your mouth?’ Sam asks. ‘Classes.” Geek answers. ‘Guys. It looks like the number sixty nine, I don’t think it’s a bad thing, if anything, it’s an upgrade.’ Max waves off. 

Geek sighs. ‘I guess this means we have to got to the grammar store to pick up replacement punctuation.’ Geek says as they grab their coat. Geek pauses as she puts on her coat. ‘And by we I guess I mean me.’ They point out. ‘Why just you?” Sam asks. ‘You guys are still banned after you made inappropriate uses of the punctuation in the store.’ Geek reminds Sam. ‘I don’t know why people get so up in arms about making art using punctuation.’ Max shrugs. ‘It was not safe for work, that’s why.’ Geek says as they walk out the door.

** _One trip to the grammar store later…_ **

“I’m back. Hey, it’s working already!” Geek says as they walk through the door. “Ah, that’s better. How was your visit to the store, Geek?” Sam asks. “Max’s magnum opus is still on display. The staff tried putting a curtain over it, but it’s just too big.” Geek says. Max flies into a fit of giggles. “My magnum opus is a magnum dong!” Max laughs. “When is the ban supposed to be lifted again?” Sam asks. “I think July thirty first, two thousand twenty two.” Geek answers. "Or maybe it was lifetime ban? Lucky for me I wasn't there, thus I wasn't banned along side you two." Geek adds. 

“So...this has been a strange birthday.” Geek points out. “Well, what were we supposed to do? We already did all the unbearably cute and fluffy stuff in the first one.” Sam points out. “True. But why the punctuation stuff?” Geek asks. “Because why the hell not.” Max shrugs. Geek and Sam look at each other and shrug, he’s got a point. “I never really cared for the fourth wall anyways.” Sam says. “Yeah. So unstable. And the paint job? Abysmal.” Geek nods in agreement.

“Now let’s cut the cake!” Max exclaims as he hops off the couch and gallops into the kitchen. Geek and Sam follow, because why the hell not?

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
A sequel nobody asked for
> 
> So yeah. I made this because for some reason Max has two different birthdays. I was tempted to rename this fic Max’s birthday 2: the squeakquel but I decided against it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
